La Vie En Guerre
by Drakochannojutsu
Summary: The French Revolution and the subsequent Napoleonic Wars changed the face of European politics, history, and nobility forever. We've all heard the succinct high school history version, but what about the countries' perspective...? FrUK in later chapters.
1. Prologue: The First Coalition Forms

**Castle of Pillnitz, August 27, 1791**

"Everyone be quiet!" Hungary's voice rang out over the din of the countries' panicked chatter, silencing the other voices in the room immediately. It was an odd collection of nations, all things considered, but the matter at hand was very critical in the eyes of all of them. The revolution in France.

"Yeah, shut up and listen," chimed Prussia a few moments later, lounging in the chair beside Elizaveta, boots on the table. His posture was entirely contradictory to the tension in the air but the tight lines around his mouth revealed he was just as concerned. Elizaveta shot an irritated glare in Gilbert's direction, as he'd been one of the belligerents in the first place, but settled into her seat as Roderich stood, clearing his throat. Of the two of them, she knew he was a far better orator; best leave it to him to direct the meeting.

"Gentlemen. As you know, we are exceedingly concerned with the matters occurring within the French borders. This defiance of the natural order of rule is troubling to all present, as I can see from your faces. However, we must discuss the action we will take. As you know, the queen is the sister to our leader," he gestured at Hungary and himself, encompassing the Holy Roman Empire and the Hapsburg rule with the simple wave of his hand, "And therefore her safety is a matter we take most gravely."

His eyes skimmed across every face at the table, pausing for a long moment on Francis's. It was surprising that he'd shown up, but Louis XVI was the reason for this meeting in the first place, and so it only made sense that he was here. Beside him, Arthur was scowling fiercely, an expression that seemed at home on his features. Gilbert, Elizaveta, and Roderich, who had called the meeting in the first place were present as well, of course.

"Leopold II and Frederick William II have drafted a document that will hopefully ensure the safety of Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette, and we felt that it would be providential to make sure that you agreed its necessity."

"You bloody idiots think that a piece of paper will really protect them?" England said lowly, reflecting the opinion of his prime minister. The words certainly explained the expression on his face. Though, the recent bitterness between he and America might explain that as well; France had allied with Alfred against him and part of him did want to take some form of retaliation.

Francis seemed uncomfortable, fidgeting in his chair. There was a pause, as Roderich glanced at him, watching for a moment before speaking again. "This is a formality to assure the people that have fled the Revolution that we will not let it go unnoticed, that is all."

"So what happens when those bloodthirsty bastards actually get wind of this? I can tell you now they'll take it the wrong way. They're masters at overreaction in case you haven't noticed." England snapped, volume of his voice raising significantly.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it..." Austria's face seemed troubled at this concept, mulling it over in his mind.

"I tell you what, they act, and they aren't afraid to shed blood, and I don't want to be involved."

The argument escalated swiftly, and nobody noticed as Francis slipped from the room, his face an unpleasant shade of gray, worry creasing his normally gay features.

Despite the arguments, though, the document was passed, and the First Coalition was formed. By the end of the night, the four remaining nations sitting in the room were quiet, words scarce in the expanse across the table.

"So this is how it's going to be, is it?" England said quietly, spinning the glass of wine on the table before him, the last of the dinner the servants had brought them hours ago just now being cleared.

"We have no choice, Arthur, you should see this. Don't you realize what will happen if we all turn a blind eye?" Roderich's tone was grave, sitting back in his chair with his fingers steepled before him.

"Not to mention, we can take advantage of it," Prussia added with a grin.

"If we ignore it, then the same thing may happen to us." Elizaveta spoke in an unusually grave tone, her gaze unwavering on England's face.

"Oh bloody hell," England muttered, rubbing his temple.

**Historical notes:** In 1791, Holy Roman Emperor Leopold II, brother to French Queen Marie Antoinette, and Prussian King Frederick William II, along with refugee French nobles gathered because of the radical turn the Revolution was taking. The Declaration of Pillnitz was Leopold's way of avoiding direct action while still taking a stand against the Revolution. However, French radicals took it the opposite, which led to war with Austria.


	2. 1: The French Constitution 1791

**The French Constitution, September 28, 1791**

Francis stood among the representatives, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest, a smile on his face for the first time in months. This might actually work; King Louis XVI had finally agreed (if tentatively) to their constitution; they were on their way to a government like Alfred had. Having already fought for Democracy once, it was a point of pride to see his own people taking up the reins and seeking the same. It had been a rocky road to this point, though. The storming of the Bastilles, all the different groups of legislators, and now, finally, they had given rights to the people that so desperately needed them.

It was some point in the past month, after the meeting in Pillnitz, that he'd found his allegiance straying from the king to the people. A man could only see his countrymen suffering for so long before giving up on the nobility that did nothing to stop it. Cheers and applause rang through the hall, and Francis couldn't help but join in. This was, after all, a joyous day!

The people held the power in the state, and the King had said so himself, standing before the National Constituent Assembly and giving over power to the Legislative Assembly that would be formed after they disbanded this group.

Hope was on the rise, for the nation of France, and in his heart, Francis felt an uplifting. It was only a matter of time until they were back to normalcy, no more of these Jacobins and radicals causing chaos, only the safe security of a government of and for the people. The celebrations ran far into the night, the entire city toasting the success of their Constitution.

If only it could last forever.

**Premiere of ****Die Zauberflöte, Vienna, ****September 30, 1791**

"Elizaveta, are you ready to go?" Roderich pulled on his gloves, patting his pocket where the tickets to the singspiel rested, and adjusted his coat and cravat in the mirror, as Elizaveta descended the stairs.

"I really appreciate that you invited me to this, Roddie," she said with a warm smile to the Austrian man. He smiled right back, at his happiest in moments like this, with the prospect of new music and art in his near future. Elizaveta couldn't help but be troubled by the recent events in Paris, and though Roderich seemed to have been able to put the meeting earlier out of mind, she was having trouble. It had ended so abruptly, and nothing had been resolved. It was like Roderich and Gilbert thought that declaration they'd written a month ago would protect them from anything the revolutionaries in France could come up with. If only a piece of parchment were so impenetrable…

This time, England had been more outspoken, his fists pounding down on the table. "That twat Louis completely undermined himself by trying to run away, and now they've gone and given the power to the bloody peasants. If we don't watch ourselves, our kings and queens'll be next to go!"

Roderich had kept a calm face, watching Arthur with a quiet attentiveness. "Please, sit down. We cannot let this shake us. Surely this will not last. Calm yourself and let's talk about this sensibly."

"They're doing exactly what that fucking Alfred did to me, why should I calm down?" Arthur shouted, the wounds of the Revolutionary War still stinging acutely, particularly at this newest demonstration of insolence. "Look where it ended with us!"

Elizaveta was quiet, today, finger tapping on the table as she listened to the men in the room argue.

Even Gilbert was in an unusual state of agitation. "There was an entire ocean between you and Alfred; it's a lot harder to fight a war when it takes months to get supplies back and forth. But that's not what we're talking about, that's done and over with. That fool Louis's gotten himself into trouble, but now we're obligated to get him out of it."

"Or we've only put him in more danger," Elizaveta said, finally involving herself into the conversation. "Think about it; if they're not afraid of Louis XVI, what threat are a few foreign monarchs to them?"

"We've got armies, and they're just a bunch of farmers with pitchforks. What threat are they to us?" Gilbert said, his usual militaristic pride shining through, despite all his anger at the French king.

"They took down the bloody Bastilles!" England argued, still standing. "They're more than peasants with pitchforks, Gilbert, you dim twat. They're a real force, if we egg them on any further, it'll be worse than poking a beehive with a stick."

Roderich, unofficial peacekeeper at these meetings, finally stood, calm voice cutting through both Prussia and England's sharp jabs at one another. "Gentlemen, we have a real issue at hand. The real question is do we leave this to resolve itself, or do we speak to our leaders and attempt to diffuse it before it gets out of hand?"

"They'll burn themselves out with this constitution bullshit," Gilbert scoffed, then stood. "I need to get back; Ludwig's been alone for a while and Fritz only knows what kind of trouble he'll get himself into."

"I think you're confusing him for you, Gilbert, and he's not a child anymore," Elizaveta said with an affectionate grin, then bid him a cordial good day, along with an equally polite farewell from Roderich, and a short, unhappy one from Arthur, who quickly left, having nobody who would take his bait for an argument.

Before she even realized it, the finishing notes accompanied the closing of the curtains, and Roderich was standing beside her, applauding towards the stage. She quickly climbed to her feet, fan dangling from her wrist as she too applauded the opera she'd just missed.

**First Meeting of the Legislative Assembly, October 1, 1971**

The excitement in the room rivaled that of a bridegroom on his wedding day, the animated hum of conversation livening up the room filled with new legislators. Most of them were entirely new to politics of this sort; young lawyers and mid-rank professionals. Very few nobles sat among them. It was truly a government of the people. Francis hadn't been able to stop smiling since the King's speech, feeling a shadow of his old self resurfacing to its former glory. Tonight it would be all wine, women, and song!

The absent address by the King was not sorely missed by the delegates. In fact, some had ostensibly attempted to have him ostracized from the event all together. No unpleasant thought could linger for long in the minds of the newly elected officials, though, and at the end of the day, all seemed to be going well.

All the shine of the new government wore off all too quickly, though, and by the end of the month, the opposing views of the politicians was already bringing tension to their meetings. It had dulled that warm smile that had returned to Francis's face, restored the creases between his brows as a legislation that would almost surely condemn the king's relatives to death passed on to the King. More than one sigh of relief was heaved when the veto came back, but the Jacobins were irate. The armed émigrés in the Holy Roman Empire posed a very real threat, as did that Declaration, and the King's resistance to their attempts to get rid of it were only inciting more anger and discontent. Once again, Francis was torn between upholding the constitution they had so happily put forward, and loyalty to the King and Queen.

The meetings of the Assembly left a sour taste in the back of his throat these days, and somehow he could sense it would only get worse.

**Historical notes:** -The Constitution of 1791 is called that because it only lasted about a year, dissolving into political disputes and terrorism. The end of the constitution also signaled the end of the monarchy in France.

-Die Zauberflöte, or The Magic Flute in English, was a singspiel composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, considered to be an allegory of enlightened absolutism. Both Frederick II of Prussia and Leopold II, Holy Roman Emperor and ruler of Austria at the time, were considered examples of successful enlightened absolutism. Ironically, so was Napoleon Bonaparte.

A.N. – While the meeting of the Nation-tans isn't historical, I wanted to postulate on the reactions to the passing of the constitution, especially from Arthur, who had so recently gone through such a violent conflict with Alfred in the Revolutionary War over almost the same thing.

Also, I apologize if Francis seems out of sorts and therefore not his usual cheerful self, but I think going through this time in history in France would be difficult for someone like one of the Nation-tans, since he's torn between standing for his leader, and the rights of the people. The trouble begins with the radical groups more than anything, which is why the Revolution was so bloody and violent.

I wanted to represent him as one of the optimistic masses; seeing Louis XVI's agreement to the constitution as hesitant rather than forced, the Legislation as a step forward instead of a struggle between political groups, and the constitution as a real movement rather than an ideal, because he is an optimistic person, if a bit of a lecherous one.


End file.
